


Prepare Yourself New Love to Entertain: Prompt 3 (Harry Potter Soulmarks AU) [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: Anakin is seventeen and powerful with it, one of the most prolific Chasers his house has ever had and Obi-Wan’s star pupil, favored by his laughter and tutoring and stern encouragement, when Padme finds him in the Great Hall, one of her fists clenched and her eyes wide.





	Prepare Yourself New Love to Entertain: Prompt 3 (Harry Potter Soulmarks AU) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prepare Yourself New Love to Entertain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109182) by [akathecentimetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akathecentimetre/pseuds/akathecentimetre). 



> Runs 8:00. Cover art by [shorelle](https://shorelle.deviantart.com/art/star-wars-college-AU-375864781), me, & lavenderfrost; podbook compiled by me. Edited by RsCreighton.

**MP3 [3.87MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Prepare%20Yourself%20New%20Love%20to%20Entertain%20\(Prompt%203\).mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [5.89MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Prepare%20Yourself%20New%20Love%20to%20Entertain%20Prompt%203%20-%20Harry%20Potter%20Soulmarks%20AU.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> The advantage of having someone for a gift exchange that you've known for a very long time is that you can just see a thing, and instantly go, "yes. THAT. Perfect." That was me with this fic, I couldn't even believe it, I was like "THIS IS PERFECT, EVERYTHING REENA LOVES, yissssssssss *fistpump*" Also, lbr, also everything I love. This story is JUST SO SWEET, Y'ALL.
> 
> (Also, oh my god, I spent so long fiddling with drawing the Slytherin scarf on Anakin for the cover art, jesus, shout out to lavenderfrost for saving me from a breakdown and finishing off the shading & texture for me and throwing on text when looking at it any long made me want to cry <3)


End file.
